Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electronic communications in a network. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to orchestrating behavior of network resources while reducing latency in handling network events.
Components and endpoints of a communications network can interact with one another in various ways which, in some casers, can be orchestrated by a set of rules or other predefined processes. That is, an operator of a communication network, such as a telephone company or other service provider, can define a set of processes to be performed upon the occurrence of some network event, such as a user placing a call or otherwise initiating a communication. For example, a set of one or more processes can be predefined in a language such as Business Process Execution Language (BPEL). These pre-defined processes can define actions to be taken upon the occurrence of some event or exchange between components of the systems.
However, orchestrating the behaviors of the components of a communications network can introduce latencies that may be unacceptable to the end users. That is, processing delays or latencies introduced by performing the orchestration may result in a degradation of the quality of service provided to the users of the network. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for orchestrating behavior of network resources while reducing latency in handling network events.